Tomorrow Will be Kinder
by Vantasky
Summary: "I miss the days when I thought that growing up would be the greatest thing. I no longer yearn for the years of the experience. I no longer desire to see what the future holds. The lose of innocence, the realization, the contempt. The words that i envisioned so idealiscally in my hands had fallen apart. I wish I could take it all back.." Highschool Au, No Sburb, All are humans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello friends! I am Sky, and I am obviously the writer of this hopefully successful fanfiction! I am thirteen years old and I live in Australia. Writing is a hobby of mine, I don't really do it much, but I have been meaning to write up a JohnDave fan fiction for quite some time now! I originally planned to get this up ages ago, but personal reasons lurk around in a writers mind from time to time. Now, this is my first public fan fiction, so I beg of you not to give me any harsh replies, keeping in mind that I am younger than most and also I'm a really sensitive person, so please respect my personal comfort requests, it would mean a lot, thank you! Also, please do not hesitate to ask me anything about this story on my Tumblr if you are confused and what not, or if you would simply like to say hello and become friends! My tumblr is located on my profile.**

**Although I do not want harsh replies, please do leave constructive critism! I would like to improve my skills in the best ways possible! And of course since this is fan fiction, I do not own anything in this story. Thank you and I do hope you enjoy reading! uwu**

_Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead  
Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end  
Sorrow weighs my shoulders down  
And trouble haunts my mind  
But I know the present will not last  
And tomorrow will be kinder..._

_The secret sisters - Tomorrow will be kinder_

_**`John Egbert POV`**_

It was a hot afternoon and it made literal sense since it is in fact early summer. The sun shone through the window of the classroom and a ray shone over towards your desk. You squinted while looking out the window towards the sun and the surrounding nature outside, and adjusted your glasses before returning your focus to the teacher. You zoned out quite a lot in this class. Not because you're absent minded or bored, but because most of this stuff isn't new to you. You get class work done early and you like to make sure you're ahead. No one really notices though, so you don't know exactly why you do so, besides the fact you want to maintain your good grades. Picking up the pen from your desk, you sighed deeply and decide to glide it across the paper and write down the facts the teacher was pouring out from their mouth.

The end of school wasn't far away; it was in less than half an hour in fact. You honestly believe that doing normal class work on the last day of school is a drag and is super pointless, but none the less this is not your core class and you are certainly not the teacher, so you don't complain. You turn your head slightly to the right, towards your best friend Dave who had his head on his desk, burrowed away with his arms. He also had his music playing through his ear phones, you could hear the muffled sound booming out from them and towards you. Finally, you looked towards his work and not a single thing was written down in his notebook. It just had slight scribbled everywhere and torn up pieces of paper. Oh, typical Dave Strider. You guess you couldn't blame him since it's the last day off school, right?

Looking around at the contents on your desk, you tear up a bit of your paper from the back of your note book, scrunch it up and throw it at him when the teacher isn't looking towards your direction. You continued to do so until he stirred, which resulted in him sitting up, flicking his head around a bit to shake off any of the paper you got into his hair, and after he realised it was you doing so, he threw a pencil at your face, flipped you the finger and burrowed himself back into his arm prison on his desk.

The half hour went by quickly, making it only around 10 minutes until you could scramble your way out of these doors and make your way to freedom. Dave turned his focus to you shortly after he lifted his head from his desk.

"Hey John," He whispered, "I'm going out to eat after school, just to like a burger joint around the corner or some shitty cheap place. Wanna come? We can ask Rose and Jade to come along if they wanna." Dave said half whispering, but loud enough for the surrounding students to hear and peek around on. You smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I don't mind." You simply reply. Dave nodded at your response and turned to unlock his phone. You returned to your work, while he mostly likely texted Rose and Jade the plans for after school if they ended up wanting to tag along, and soon enough time made its way to the bell, and the bell resulted in kids scrambling, running and cheering in the hallways. You packed up your stuff and walked out of the crowded classroom with Dave.

"Meet me at my car in no later than ten minutes, Egbert. I don't want to have to wait, man. Im starving and I want to get out of this shit hole as soon as humanly possible" Dave said whilst raising an obvious eyebrow underneath his shades. He turned around and marched to the other end of the hallway with his gear and exchanged hi-fives and fists with his other friends on his way out. With that you turned to the other direction he was walking in and made your way to your locker to gather anything else that was in there. All that was inside the locker were a few group photos of Dave, Rose, Jade and yourself, a couple of pencils scattered around and a book. You gathered your left over supplies, shoved them into your torn, battered bag and made your way to the front exit where people were exchanging hugs and frolicking all over the place. Oh yes, that was what summer break freedom felt like. You scurried through and shuffled you way through people, repeating the words 'Sorry' and 'Excuse me' quite a lot, only to get a nudge in return of them trying to get out of your way, and once you got out of the crowd and into the parking lot, you looked around to only find Rose and Dave chatting by Dave's car, and Jade waving her hands in the air to get your attention. She had her big, usual, buck toothed grin on her face, and although you had braces, you couldn't really diss her smile since people said it was almost identical to your own. You rushed over to her, with your schoolbag dragging down your right arm with every stride you took to make it towards her and your other friends.

"Hey, John! I was just about to go and look for you." She said, still smiling. Dave and Rose turned around suddenly when you appeared and she had a slight smile on her face.

"Hello, John." Rose said whilst nodding towards you and smirking. You smiled back at both of them politely.

"Hi you guys. I haven't seen either of you all day," You said, before sliding your bag back up to your shoulder before you continued on with the rest of your sentence, "How was your last day?" You asked, before Dave turned around to unlock the vehicle with his keys, signalling for you guys to jump in to your usual spots when you all took a ride in his car.

"It was alright." Rose replied before walking over to the back behind the driver seat. You nodded at her response, and while Jade skipped to the other back seat, that left you to sit in the front as usual. Not that you were complaining or anything like that along the lines, you didn't mind it all that much in fact. You liked being close to Dave, as much as you hated admitting to it. It made you sound odd, strange at the least. It would be something he would cringe at hearing if he found out, and you didn't want him to find out. All you did was enjoy his company as a best friend. He was your best bro, nothing more. Oh dear god, you honestly hoped it was nothing more. You didn't want to throw your teenage sexuality dramas at him, and as much as you told yourself you weren't a homosexual, you just shook your head at you trying to mentally claim you weren't. Anyway, you decided for now at the least that it wasn't anything to get worked up over. You jumped in to the front seat and fished out your phone from your back pocket before flinging your bag into the available space where you feet would rest, and settling yourself down and adjusting the seat belt over yourself. You sighed in the process, and Dave turned to you, resting his right hand on the driving wheel and his other calmly placed on the keys in the ignition.

"You don't seem so fucking enthusiastic right now. What's dragging you down, man?" Dave said to you after he started the car up and took a sip of the can of mountain dew in the cup holder beside him. God knows how long that has been sitting there, but if you were to find out, you're sure you would gag. He looked towards you when he was sipping away, but you turned towards the window and pretended you were intrigued by everything outside and beyond of it. You could hear Dave set his can down, back into the cup holder, and reverse out of the parking lot and Jade and Rose quietly talking at the back about how their day was and so on. You listened and joined in mid conversation and laughed a bit, and felt settled now that you were all telling jokes and playing around with your best friends. You really hoped this summer break would go along well, and you hoped the 4 of you came up with some awesome ideas to do over the summer.

Last summer didn't go too well, and although your friends understood it all, it didn't alter the fact that your mother and father were no longer together anymore and that you never get the chance to see her. But alas, it was for the better of them two. You somehow wished that they could sort their problems out but it didn't work like that, your father once said to you. Good things do come to an end, and that's why you're so scared of falling in love with Dave, or anyone on that matter really, and right at that moment, as if this whole thing has been planned, Jade leant forward, put her arms around your neck lightly and snuggled into your shoulder from the behind.

"This summer will be so much better, I promise you that" She said quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the car to hear. You loved Jade and how considerate she was of everyone's feelings. You held one of her dangling hands that folded around your neck and turned your head to face her.

"I hope it is." You tell her with a smirk. She chuckled, and that's when Rose leant forward to join in on the heart-to-heart discussion.

"It will be, John. How about we plan some stuff to do over the summer while we eat?" Rose suggested, and Dave turned to look at the three of you while he turned into the parking lot at a fast food restaurant. You didn't catch the name, but it didn't matter, the only thing on your mind was sitting down with the three of your best friends and discussing your plans for the summer.

**A/N : And there it is. This took me a while to write in all honesty, and I know to some people that don't mean much but I would be oh so grateful if you could spare me a review! And don't be afraid to talk to me either, I swear I'm not as bland as I come across (I just want to make a good first impression!) Anyway, thank you if you have read down this far, it means bundles. I will continue, and I also have one week of school left before I'm on break so you should expect to see a chapter very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So recently I tapped into a lot of money and I went on a shopping spree and stuff with my family and I got the book 'The Fault in our Stars' and I read it all in about a day and I cried a lot and that's why this chapter is so late, oh my gosh! I mentally promised myself I would get it up as soon as possible, so I'm really sorry for not bringing this out any earlier! Anyway, here it is, my good friends. Do enjoy, and thank you for the reviews! It means a lot!**

The four of you walked into the restaurant and claimed a table near the window, which gave a view of the parking lot outside. You slid in onto one of the couched chairs and you could faintly hear the music being played softly through the speakers on the ceiling. Although you couldn't make out the song that was playing, the tune sounded familiar. Jade crawled into the available space next to you and Dave opposed opposite to you across the table, leaving Rose to the last available seat beside Dave, none to her complaints at the least. Jade scooped up the menu across from her reach and Dave turned to Rose to talk about what was ever on their minds. You left them to it, and leaned over Jade's shoulder and helped her out on what to decide what meal she wanted.

"I would settle for some chicken nuggets, but I'm much hungrier than that," She said, before facing you. "What are you getting?" You shrugged at the question naturally, and began to reply.

"Well," You began before tracing your fingers on the outside of the menu she was holding, "I haven't even looked yet so that's not fair to ask me!" You say, before taking the menu off her and comforting down to your regular seat. This time she leant over you to get a view of it.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry," You say, sliding the menu over the table back over to her, "I might just settle for some fries and maybe a can of whatever they have" You say, assuming the conversation was over since you aimlessly looked out the window beside you. She picked the menu up and waved it in Dave's direction. His left hand was supporting his head on the table and he turned his gaze towards her before taking it from her hand and facing you.

"I'm not even sure what I can afford, I didn't even think about money" He says to you. Well, you thought it was to you anyway, it seemed like it was since Jade and Rose were engaged in conversation. You raise an eyebrow at him.

"I got money if you need some," You say, reaching for your pocket but he smirks at you, and of course you catch it forming on his face.

"No, its fine John. I've got some money to feed me at the least. Who would I be to not carry around money? Shit poor, that's what" He replied. You nodded silently at his response and he took it the wrong way, as all per usual.

"What? Do you actually want to pay for me? Because, I say hell yes to that." He says before closing the menu in his grasp and waving it in the air. "WAITER!" He called out, and he certainly did get ones attention from behind the counter.

"HES ONLY KIDDING! HE DOSENT NEED A WAITER!" You called out in defence to yourself before directing your sight back to Dave. "And I'm sure as hell not paying for you if you got your own money. It was only going to be the one time also, gee" You ended, and he laughed before he relaxed into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

You pretended to focus elsewhere for a while, but Dave was staring at you from across the table. Eventually enough, Rose decided her order and the waiter arrived to our table. We all told her our orders, which took us almost a lifetime because Jade still couldn't decide between her goddamn chicken nuggets or whether she would just go the full mile for a burger. Needless to say, she went for the chicken nuggets. Dave got a burger meal with a milkshake and Rose went for the same, but with a bottle of water. You chewed on your fries and sipped at your cheap ass lame excuse for a cola and you all ate in peace before Dave spoke up.

"So about those plans we were talking about in the car?" He said after he swallowed down some of his milkshake and made eye contact with everyone around the table through his sunglasses. Jade spoke up,

"I think we should stay somewhere! Like, you know, get out of town? Travel for a bit and make the most of this summer!" Rose nodded at her suggestion and tapped her head in response,

"Jades got quite the clue on how to spend this summer," She said facing me, "your thoughts, John?" she asked, picking up her water and taking a sip. Dave leant in to my response.

"Yeah it... it sounds good!" you responded with fake enthusiasm. They all seemed to fall for it though. Honestly, you weren't keen to get out and about this summer. You really wanted to stay home, as crazy as that sounded. But of course, your friends wouldn't let you. It wasn't all that irritating though, it showed they cared the tiniest bit, but it somehow still got to you in a way. Dave nodded his head at you and you tried to hide your face by consuming your food.

Soon enough, Jade left because she had to run some errands for her Grandpa and you all said goodbye as she paid for her food at the front counter and ran out the door and walked home. Dave told her if she could wait a bit longer that he could drive her, but she refused instead. Dave leant over and grabbed the cola that was in a weak grasp in your hand on the table.

"Hey! You should at least ask me first!" You say, trying to swat the air in attempts to catch the can he was holding just a bit from your reach. He tried to push you back down in your chair as he started to say something.

"Woah, woah, okay. My bad, but I just wanted a sip, c'mon," He says, looking directly at you. You had a scrawl on your face and he laughed. "Its not a big problem, is it?" He asks you rhetorically, you presumed. You sat yourself back into your seat as he took some sips from your can. You stared directly at him with your arms crossed, and as he settled the drink down, you snatched it and wiped the top of it with the sleeve of your shirt. Dave laughed and you blushed a bit, but not enough for anyone to notice you hoped. Rose looked towards you after that and you pretended to brush off your reaction so that she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well, I guess we should head off," Rose said standing up and brushing herself off of any crumbs that may have fallen onto her clothing, "it's getting late." She added, and with that she scrunched up any rubbish she had and carried it over to the bin. You and Dave did the same, paid for your meals, and walked yourselves over to the car. You texted your Dad to let him know you would be home soon and that Dave would be dropping you off just so he knew you had some sense of security, he hated when you walked home late during the day, even if it was only 5:30pm.

Dave decided to drop Rose off home first since her house was on the way towards yours. You rolled down the windows, gave her a half hearted hug and waved goodbye as she walked up to the front door. And then, you were off again, to yours. You would say the drive wasn't long, but it truly felt like it was. You relaxed back into the seat and listened to Dave's music. You had to admit to yourself though, some of it wasn't all that horrible but you still claimed it to be just his usual rap crap. Only to yourself. As he pulled into the driveway of your home, you grabbed your bag, jumped out and chucked it over your shoulder. Dave rolled down the window as you were about to walk away.

"Also, don't forget to get on pesterchum tonight!" He called out before rolling up the window. You turned around to say "Okay" in response, but he was already pulling out of your driveway. You shrugged and marched inside, greeting your dad with a "I'm Home!" and sliding your shoes off. He greeted you with the smell of dinner, and with that you quickly made your way upstairs and into your room, flinging your bag across your unmade bed and walked over to your computer to turn it on. Pesterchum always logs you in automatically, so you had some time to do some stuff while your computer booted up. You were about to go to your bag to fish out some homework, but you came to realization that you were on summer vacation and you felt a little relived. Instead, you gathered some clothes, a towel from the cupboard outside your room and a can of deodorant and went to take a shower.

You let the hot water bounce against the tiles of the shower stall in your bathroom before stepping in and rinsing your body with the falling water from the shower head. You mostly just wanted to cool yourself down since it was a fairly humid day, but even you knew hot water wouldn't do much during the process. Instead, you hopped out when you felt clean enough to carry on with your day, sprayed some deodorant and towel dried your hair all before walking back over to your computer. You saw that it had loaded, and that someone was trying to contact you through pesterchum. You moved your glasses up your face before taking out the seat infront of you and settling yourself down in it so you had easier access to the computer. You then clicked on pesterchum, and none to your surprise, it was none other than the actual Dave Strider trying to bother you.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBioligist [EB] at 18:04 –

TG: yooo so i gotta tell you something

TG: well its not really all that important but anyway

TG: jade and rose already decided what they wanted to do this summer

TG: and apparently we get zero say in it so whatever they pick is what we float with

TG: so if you wanna whine about it dont come crying to me

TG: but i mean i dont even know what they have planned either so

TG: wait are you even there?

TG: im just gonna say you arent

TG: see man you gotta tell me these things because now i look like im rambling on about some useless shit and i cant deal with that

EB: sorry dave! i was showering

TG: okay but did you get the other stuff i sent?

EB: yeah

EB: i trust them though, i think whatever they pick will be fun!

You half rolled your eyes at the last thing you said, hoping the conversation was somewhat over, but you still wanted to talk to him. You sighed in frustration of your subconscious urge for his company and rested you head in your hands on your desk, waiting for a response from him.

TG: yeah okay well im going to go and talk to them now

TG: see if they will tell me what we are gonna do since they were refusing

EB: alright. bye dave!

TG: catchya

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBioligist [EB] at 18:22 –

You rolled yourself out from under the desk while still sitting in your chair, and picked up the remote which was underneath all the blankets of your bed. You clicked the power button and your TV turned on, revealing the start menu of the last movie you watched. You got the TV for your 16th birthday, which was only a few months ago. You flung yourself onto the pile of blankets and burrowed yourself in them so you could get comfortable. You clicked play on the movie that was already in the DVD player and laid your head on your pillow and drifted off into a nap. Your Dad came up to your room a few minutes after to tell you that dinner was ready, but when he saw that you had fallen asleep, he closed your bedroom door and walked back downstairs, leaving your dinner on the table for when you would wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Okay so I just had my birthday, but I bought this chapter out as soon as I could. I don't even want to talk about my birthday because in all honesty, it was horrible (probably the worst birthday I have ever had...) but anyway, here's a new chapter for you all! Sorry if it's lame or bad or anything like that. Please review! Reviews keep me happy!**

You woke up to nothing in particular, but rather your body telling you that your nap was long enough. You lifted your head from your pillow and reached towards the nightstand, swatting your hand around on the stand before you found your glasses and placed them on your head. You reached for your phone which was sitting next to where your glasses where laying and checked the time. 9:14am. Now that was quite a 'nap' you had. You sat up slowly and turned your legs to the edge of your bed, where they would dangle off. You sat there for a bit before connecting with reality and walking out of your bedroom door when you regained the strength to walk.

The house was awfully quiet, most part because your Dad left to go to work early this morning. You slowly made your way downstairs and you searched the cupboard for food to eat since you were beyond lazy to make anything. You pulled out a granola bar, ripped open the wrapping and consumed the entire bar within three bites before your phone vibrated on the counter, signalling that you had a message. You jumped at the sudden noise and reached for your phone and saw that you had a message from Jade on pesterchum. You walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair to sit on while opening up the chat Jade was trying to contact you through.

gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering ectoBioligist [EB] at 9:17am

GG: hey john! has dave told you our plans for this summer?

EB: no, last night he told me he was going to talk to you about it but i fell asleep before he told me.

GG: okayyy! well guess what we are doing!

EB: do i have to guess? I just woke up, my brain isnt uhh...

EB: functioning properly?

GG: ughh! ._.

GG: okay well it has been planned by rose and I that we go on a road trip! and like go camping

and stuff! and maybe some other stuff but we haven't got to that bit yet

You smiled slightly at the idea of this all. You were happy that your friends put in all this effort for the group this summer, it changed your mind a little bit about everything, but you still weren't too sure. You turned back to your phone to reply to Jade and your fingers moved quickly across the screen, selecting the appropriate letters for your sentences.

EB: that sounds great! i love the idea! have you told dave yet?

GG: yeah rose told him last night.  
GG: he tried to call you when Rose told him but you didnt answer so he presumed you were asleep or something :\

You closed down pesterchum to take a look at your call logs to see a missed call from Dave. You smiled a bit and contemplated on whether returning the call or not. You decided to and you held up your phone to your ear as you threw away the wrappings of your bar and taking a seat on the lounge. You could hear muffled sounds of someone playing video games in the background as he answered your call.

"Yeah what?" Dave said into the phone. You weren't surprised of his rudeness in all honesty, he probably never even looks at the callers ID. You sighed a little and spoke into the phone.

"It's John." You replied softly. You could hear the game stop in the background of the phone and a few muddled footsteps, followed by a door closing. You figured it was just his Bro leaving the room.

"Oh hey John," He replied and you were happy at the sudden change of his tone. "sorry I had to get Bro out of my room."

"No its fine, I only called because I got a missed call from you last night." You responded, aimlessly looking at nowhere in particular.

"Oh," His voice deepened, and then he spoke up again "yeah I was going to tell you about how Rose told me the plans for this summer, but I presume you already know all that shit"

"Yeah, Jade told me just before actually," there was a brief silence on the phone line before you spoke up again 'are you excited?'

"Hm," Dave's voice echoed through your ears "well I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I would be lying if I said it was a bad idea, but you know, gotta wait until what happens actually happens. You should probably start packing later, I'll pick you up sometime in the afternoon tomorrow" You widened your eyes at the sudden departure time.

"Tomorrow?" you said quietly into the phone, you didn't think Dave could hear you, but he did.

"Mhm."

"Isn't that a bit sudden?" You could hear Dave briefly sigh into the phone but he returned with an answer.

"Well I thought that too, but I guess I don't really mind. If we leave tomorrow, we have more time to do stuff down there, right? Have some fucking fun and everything." He said. You thought about it for a minute. You would get to be around your friends. You get to be around Rose, Jade and Dave. You would get to be around _Dave._ You sighed a bit at your thoughts, but you opened your mouth to respond to Dave.

"Yeah, I guess so as well. Anyway, I guess I should go now and stuff. I'll talk to you later" You said.

"Okay, cya Egbert." He simply replied. You click 'end call' and marched straight up the stairs and into your room and without much thought, you zipped open a few bags and chucked in everything you would need. Oh, what a summer this was going to be.

* * *

You didn't need time to really get ready for the road trip towards the camping ground. You flicked your hair into place, wore a fitted blue shirt and black with worn out skinny jeans and waited for Dave to come and pick you up from yours. You told your dad the night before that you would be taking your leave for a few weeks today, but yet you mentally debated whether or not to leave him a note on the table or something of that kind, but you fought against it and wasted some time around the house for the remaining minutes.

You could hear a loud thud of a car door slamming from outside and with that, you rushed to the window to see if it was Dave. You grew with disappointment when you took it into consideration that it was only the neighbors next door. You sighed slightly, backing away from the window and sitting back onto the couch and trailing into thought. Where did the rush of excitement come from? Were you really excited for this trip, or did you just want to trick yourself into believing you were? What if something were to go wrong? Oh boy, you were scared something was going to go wrong. You were practically caged with fear ever since your parents broke up. You were scared something was going to go wrong between you and Dave for that matter. You liked him, and you tried hard to not show it, what if you stuffed up everything between you guys this summer? Things won't be the same if you do. Hell, things aren't the same anymore for you.

You supposed you were in deep thought when you were startled by the loud knocking on your front door. You hurried to unlock it and swing it open to meet eyes with Dave. When you opened the door, you were greeted with him slightly leaning on the door frame so you could see Jade from inside Dave's car waving at you. You weakly waved and smiled at her until Dave broke the contact by standing between the distance of Jade and yourself, and sightly looking down at you.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he lazily gestured his right hand towards his car with his keys dangling freely in his grip. You smiled and nodded, and he smiled in return. You grabbed your things while struggling a bit, but still able to manage. Dave shut the front door for you as a favor and opened the trunk of his car so you could dump all your crap in it. You sighed a sigh of relief as all the weight that was in your hands was released and you looked to Dave who was beside you. He closed the trunk and made his way to the driver's seat. Jade greeted you when you jumped into the front seat.

"Johnnnn! Are you excited?!" She exclaimed. Dave started the car and you sort of forced laughed as a response, but spoke up.

"Yeah, I am." You said quietly. Jade was practically beaming.

"All we need to do is get Rose then we are all good to go." Dave said, while keeping his eyes fixed on the road. You looked at his direction for a bit, examining what he was wearing. Black skinny jeans as usual with a red and black plaid button up. You smirked a bit, nothing really ever changed with his style so matter where you guys went. You liked that about him. You liked a lot about him. Part of you wanted to keep yourself together, but part of you wanted to tell him and that part was the hardest part. How would you tell him if you wound up telling him? You tensed up at the thought. Love was hard, even with those who were older.

"ROSE!" Jade called out from her window. You flinched at the loud reaction from Jade. You loved it when she got excited, but sometimes it was out of the blue. She waved her right arm out the window and Rose laughed and waved back, wheeling a suitcase and holding a miniature bag for her sleeping bag. Dave got out and offered to open the trunk for her but she insisted against.

"Its fine Dave, I'd like my stuff to be with me anyway." She told him.

"Alright, it's not my fault if your legs are fucking cramped by the end of the drive" He responded. Rose chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll survive" Rose responded as she slid her suitcase into where she was sitting. Jade grabbed hold of her suitcase and moved it to the ground where their feet rested so Rose would have some room to squeeze in. Rose's door closed with a thud and you turned to Dave who spoke up.

"Now," Dave said, pushing his sunglasses up a tad, "we hit the road."

* * *

Your head rested against the window and you yawned a bit. This drive was long, hot and boring. Dave was blasting his music and no matter how much Rose tried to tell him that it was either too loud or too lame, Dave pulled the 'Psh, what do you know about music?' card at her and she settled into her chair and quieted down towards him. Jade was talking about how her garden was coming along at her house with Rose in the back. You listened quietly and Dave didn't seem interested in conversation right now at all. You supposed you were almost their anyway, since the drive has been two hours now and you were now travelling into the depths of trees and bush. The sky was blue in the distance and the sun shone brightly. It was a little past noon and you could hear the choir of crickets in the trees outside the car as you drove past. Your eyes were shutting slowly, and you gave in and rested your eyes for a bit. You had no clue why you were tired, you got an early night the night before and you felt fine before you left. Your train of thoughts trailed off and you were snoring quietly, resting your head on the window...

**A/N: Lame, I know. This chapter isn't my best quality I don't think, but I'll improve. Its kind of boring, but I promise things will get better soon. I kinda wanted it to be longer but aaaaa sometimes it doesn't end up going according to plane, huh? Please leave a review and don't forget to favourite and follow! Thankyou beautiful munchkins uwu!**


End file.
